<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Birthday by Isabel3710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833324">Quarantine Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710'>Isabel3710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Isabel's Books, One-Shots, Quarantine, sander sides - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Thomas' Birthday and the Sides find a way to celebrate despite having to self Quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders &amp; Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By now it was common that whenever it was a Side’s birthday Patton would throw them a party to celebrate. Of course, Patton was unable to do it alone. Since the party was usually held in the real world Thomas was a large factor when it came to party planning. Thomas would always do so much to help Patton and the other Sides celebrate their birthdays… yet none of them celebrated his.</p><p>Now, that wasn’t to say Thomas never celebrated his birthday, but it was usually with family or friends and not with the sides. He didn’t mind though, after all he didn’t need some fancy party or grand gesture to know that people cared about him.</p><p>—</p><p>Thomas sat rewatching the first season for Gravity Falls, despite it being his birthday he didn’t do a whole lot. After all, there wasn’t much you could do when everyone had to self quarantine. Although some of his friends did ding dong ditch him presents and cards, so that was nice.</p><p>“Hey kiddo!” Patton said when he popped up.</p><p>Thomas jumped, startled before realising who it was “oh hey Pat. What up?”</p><p>“Are you busy?”</p><p>“Uh… no. Why?”</p><p>“Come to the Mind Place” The moral side said, sinking out.</p><p>Frowning to himself Thomas closed his eyes and imagined himself in his Mind Space. When he opened his eyes he was standing in the living of the Mind Place but it looked different than he remembered. It was decorated like there was a party…</p><p>“Happy Birthday Thomas!” Patton cheered as Thomas realized just what was going on.</p><p>“What?” Was all he could say.</p><p>“It’s your birthday you moron.” Virgil said “did you really think that we wouldn’t celebrate?”</p><p>“We felt bad that you couldn’t spend your birthday with your friends or family this year.” Patton said “so we decied that we would celebrate with you!”</p><p>“You all decided this?” Thomas asked, looking around at his Sides.</p><p>“Yes.” Logan confirmed.</p><p>“Do you like it?” Patton asked.</p><p>Thomas grinned “I love it!”</p><p>Yeah sure this pandemic might be scary but because of his Sides Thomas knew that in the end it would all be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday Thomas! Thank you for all that you do. </p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Sorry that it's so short. Stay safe everyone. </p><p>Please Subscribe to the series, Kudos, and Comment</p><p>Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!</p><p>-Isabel</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>